Voldemort's Return: The Musical
by cyberelf
Summary: Voldemort and his Death Eaters display their musical talent Disney style in this musical parody of the events of the night of Lord Voldemort's return.


**Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these Disney songs. These songs are copyrighted to Disney, and were used for parody purposes only.

**Author's Note:** The songs parodied are (in order of appearance): The Work Song (Cinderella), Les Poissons (The Little Mermaid), Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella), The Mob Song (Beauty and the Beast), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Friend Like Me (Aladdin), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Something There (Beauty and the Beast), Arabian Nights (Aladdin), Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid), Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid), Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast), I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty), Bells of Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame), Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) again, Be Prepared (The Lion King), A Whole New World (Aladdin), Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid), Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Circle of Life (The Lion King). Whew!

Before the start of each song parody in the story, I put the title of the original Disney song in brackets to help you sing along.

----------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's Return: The Musical

The creature inside the bundle of robes stirred as if it were trying to free itself from the prison of the cloth. Harry could see Wormtail busying himself at the foot of the cauldron, muttering incantations and waving his wand. A fire erupted under the cauldron, and the water inside began to bubble and shoot out sparks. A curtain of steam obscured Wormtail almost completely, and the creature in the bundle seemed to be even more agitated.

A high, cold voice emitted from the bundle and said in a very annoyed tone, "_Hurry, Wormtail_!"

Wormtail groaned loudly and threw his wand on the ground. He spun around, and said to the creature, "I am going as fast as I can, M_aster_!" Still annoyed, he began to sing[Work Song

_"Pettigrew, Pettigrew,_

_All I hear is Pettigrew, from the moment I get up_

_Till shades of night are falling._

_There isn't any letup, I hear him calling, calling_

_Go get the Unicorn's blood and go and milk the giant snake,_

_And don't you ever take a break._

_Pettigrew!_

_Pettigrew, Pettigrew,_

_Night and day, it's Pettigrew!_

_Make the fire, fill the cauldron,_

_Milk Nagini, cut off your hand!_

_I go around in circles till I'm very, very dizzy,_

_Still he hollers,_

_'Keep a-busy, Pettigrew!' "_

Disgusted, Wormtail observed the contents of the cauldron. "It is ready, Master," he said.

"Now," the bundle commanded.

Wormtail picked up the bundle and unwrapped it, revealing the hideous creature inside. He deposited it in the cauldron, and it hit the bottom with a soft thud. Harry prayed that the creature would drown.

Wormtail then smiled, turned around, and sang[Les Poissons

_"Les potions, les potions How I love les potions_

_Love to stir and serve for Master._

_First I cut off my hand_

_And I pull out dad's bones_

_Ah, mais oui, ca c'est_

_Toujours parfait._

_Les potions, les potions_

_Hee-hee-hee, haw-haw-haw_

_With a curse, everything is prepared._

_I pull out the blood inside_

_Of the great enemy_

_And it's into the water they go."_

With trembling hands, Wormtail held up his wand, and in a shaking voice said "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

The ground under Harry's feet cracked and a thin trickle of dust rose into the air and fell into the cauldron.

Whimpering, Wormtail pulled a silver dagger out of his pocket. "_Flesh- of the servant- w-willingly given- you will- revive- your master."_

He stretched out his hand, and Harry shut his eyes just in time, but his stomach still churned at Wormtail's anguished scream. Harry then heard a sickening splash as something was dropped into the cauldron, and it felt to him like he had been stabbed with the dagger too.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Wormtail, crying from the pain approaching him. He pointed the dagger at Harry and said "_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe_."

With his remaining hand, Wormtail cut Harry's arm, and a thin trickle of blood escaped from his broken skin. Wormtail fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a vial. Once he had collected a few drops of Harry's blood, Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron and poured the blood into the water.

Wormtail held up his wand again and shouted[Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

"_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_It'll do magic believe it or not_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_

_But it's the enemy's blood that does the job_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

Wormtail collapsed, and the water turned a blinding white and sent sparks in all directions. Wormtail lay on the ground, sobbing and cradling his arm. Harry prayed that the creature had drowned.

Suddenly the sparks stopped, and a cloud of white steam billowed from the cauldron. Horrified, Harry saw the skeletally thin outline of a man, with the face and eyes of Lord Voldemort, rise from the cauldron. "Robe me," he said to Wormtail in his high, cold voice. Wormtail complied, and Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and stared at Harry, who was revolted at his snake-like features and crimson eyes.

Voldemort looked at his surroundings and ignored Wormtail's uncontrolled sobbing. He pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and let out a cold, mirthless laugh. Wormtail looked up at him and pleaded, "My Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh Master… thank you, Master…"

He extended his bleeding wrist, and Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… _please_…"

Voldemort grabbed Wormtail's left arm and rolled up the sleeve past the elbow. He pressed his index finger to the red tattoo of the Dark mark branded on Wormtail's skin, and Wormtail screamed as the mark turned black. The scar on Harry's forehead seared in pain, and a look of cruel satisfaction crossed Voldemort's face as he stood up.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered to himself. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Voldemort began to pace in front of Harry and Wormtail, and his red eyes scanned the graveyard. He turned to Harry and sang[Mob Song

_"Now you stand_

_Harry Potter_

_On the remains of my father,_

_A Muggle and a fool, like your dear mother._

_See that house?_

_On the hill?_

_My father lived there._

_But my mom_

_Fell in love with that fool._

_Too ashamed_

_And disgraced,_

_He hated magic so he left her,_

_And she died while giving birth to his son._

_But I was bent_

_On revenge_

_And I vowed not to come home,_

_Till he was dead!_

_Good and dead!_

_I killed him!"_

He continued to pace. "Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…"

Suddenly, a mob of people dressed in black robes Apparated into the graveyard. They approached Voldemort cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes, and all the while they chanted[The Mob Song

_"Here we come,_

_Hood and mask,_

_We come at Voldemort's command_

_Terrified because his anger just increased._

_Kiss his feet,_

_Cause we're doomed._

_Here we come; we're eighteen strong._

_He's going to kill us… I hope we're wrong._

_Forgive us please!"_

One by one, they dropped to their knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. They began to form a circle around him. They left gaps in the circle, but Voldemort did not seem to be expecting any others. After every member in the circle was in place, Voldemort held out his arms and sang[Belle

_"Welcome all,_

_Thirteen years it's been._

_Death Eaters,_

_I smell guilt in the air._

_Here you are,_

_United under me-_

_Or am I misled?_

_I see you all healthy with powers intact,_

_Prompt appearances! And I ask-_

_Why didn't they come help me?_

_They must have thought me dead._

_But how can they believe that?_

_Perhaps they thought there was a greater power._

_Even though they knew of my might._

_No eternal loyalty!_

_They plead innocence no doubt._

_I am very disappointed at you right now."_

Suddenly one of the death eaters flung himself forward. Trembling, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked. "Master, forgive me, forgive us all!"

The Death Eaters muttered in agreement, and Voldemort looked furious.

"What makes you think I should forgive you?" Voldemort snarled.

The Death Eaters went silent, and there was a long pause, until they sang[Friend like me

_"Well, Cornelius Fudge had his Aurors,_

_Albus Dumbledore had his Order,_

_But Master you're in luck, cause here we are!_

_You've all of us, ne'er in disorder.  
You got some devoted folks, with you now._

_We are sorry that we didn't return._

_We'll prove ourselves again, and you'll see how._

_When you call again, no need for concern_

_Cause we'll say…_

_'Mister Voldemort, sir,_

_What will your orders be?'_

_We'll do as you command-_

_Aye, aye sir!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No, no, no._

_Muggles you want to haunt?_

_Well you can count on me!_

_C'mon tell me what it is you want._

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,_

_You're the boss,_

_The king, the chief._

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! You insist._

_We'll do everything you command with lief._

_We'll kill on your command._

_We'll torture- don't you see?_

_We're in the mood to help you sir._

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Can most friends do this? _

_Can most friends do that?_

_Can most friends make those damned fool Muggles go splat?_

_Can most friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can most friends go, Avada Kedavra- Die Muggles!_

_And then make the suckers disappear?_

_So don't just sit there looking very ticked,_

_We'll do the work, so sit back in your chair._

_Yes Master, you have been sorely missed._

_You got Death Eaters to solve the affairs._

_We've got a powerful urge to help you out,_

_So whatcha wish? We really wanna know._

_You got a list that's five miles long, no doubt._

_We'll do what you say, we're really not slow- and oh-_

_Mister Voldemort, sir, have a wish or two or three._

_We're on the job, promptly and suave._

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"_

Voldemort growled in rage. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater at his feet and bellowed "_Crucio_!" The Death Eater writhed and shrieked, and Harry hoped that someone in the surrounding houses would hear.

Voldemort raised his wand, and the tortured Death Eater lay flat on the ground, gasping.

"Get up Avery," Voldemort commanded. "You want forgiveness? I do not forgive or forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me," said Voldemort, "not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master… please…"

"Yet you helped me return to me body," said Voldemort, "and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

He waved his wand in the air, and an aqueous silver substance hung in the wand's wake. It hovered in the air and formed a hand, which clamped down on Wormtail's wrist.

Wormtail's sobs immediately stopped, and he stared at his new silver hand in disbelief. "My Lord," he whispered, "it's beautiful. Thank you… _thank you_…" He scrambled forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," Voldemort warned.

"No, My Lord… never, My Lord..." Wormtail stammered as he took his place in the circle.

Voldemort then moved to each Death Eater in the circle. He passed some of them in silence, and addressed a few. He finally arrived at a gap large enough for two people, and stared at it as if he could see people there.

"The Lestranges should stand here," he said. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The Dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

The Death Eaters erupted in agreement and excitement. "You can do anything, Master!" a few said.

"You'll be invincible, Master!" others cried.

Voldemort looked very pleased as everyone sang[Gaston

_"No one's slick like Master._

_No ones quick like Master._

_No one's killing curse is effective like Master's._

_For there's no one around half as mighty_

_Perfect, a pure paragon._

_You can ask any with sagacity,_

_And they'll tell you whose side they prefer to be on."_

_No one's been like Master_

_Powerful like Master_

_No one's got control of Inferi like Master_

_As a specimen, yes, he's intimidating_

_My what a wizard, Master!_

_Give five "hurrahs!"_

_Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

_Master is the best_

_And the rest are all drips!_

_No one fights like Master_

_Kills Aurors like Master_

_In a duel nobody overwhelms like Master_

_For there's no one as creepy and mighty_

_To challenge him no wizard would dare_

_Not a bit of his spells perform weakly_

_That's right!_

_And every fool opponent dead is declared._

_No one's boss like Master_

_Matches wits like Master_

_In Horcruxes nobody matches our Master_

_He's especially good with snakes and Parseltongue_

_Ten points for Master!"_

Voldemort smiled cruelly and added,

_"When I was a lad I studied nine hours_

_Every morning to help me get smart._

_And now that I'm grown I make more Horcruxes_

_So I'm nearly invincible, yes!"_

The Death Eaters cheered and continued,

_"No one plots like Master_

_Makes bold moves like Master_

_Plans to break into Azkaban like our Master_

_He's going to make the Dementors join with him._

_Say it again…_

_Who's evil among bad?_

_And then say it once more_

_Who's the Dark Lord next door?_

_Who's a super success?_

_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Just ask his fans and his followers_

_There's just one wizard around who's got it all down_

_And his name's Vol-de-mort-!"_

Harry could tell that Voldemort was feeling better as he addressed the remaining Death Eaters. When he was finished, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"Master," said Malfoy, "we crave to know… we beg you to tell us…how you have achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins- and ends- with my young friend here." He turned to Harry and smiled cruelly. [Something There

_"The boy who lived,_

_Called my downfall_

_I tried to kill him but could not touch him at all,_

_She died for him_

_His mother for sure_

_Old magic! Why didn't I see it there before?_

_I was a fool_

_To not have seen_

_And the curse that was to kill him bounced back at me_

_Pain beyond pain!_

_Ripped from my corps_

_There was a mark on him that wasn't there before._

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

_True that I was not dying?_

_Something I did worked in my quest for immortality._

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Eventually,_

_That sacrifice_

_Would be in me?_

_Thanks to Potter's blood, that mark is inside of me._

_I can touch him now. Look and see!_

_Just look and see!_

_A drop of blood_

_I have the old magic that wasn't there before._

_It doesn't matter that I miscalculated before._

_We have the old magic that wasn't there before."_

Voldemort put his index finger very close to Harry's cheek. "I can touch him now," Voldemort announced to his Death Eaters just before he touched Harry's face. Harry let out a muffled scream as his scar burned intensely, and Voldemort laughed softly in his ear.

Voldemort removed his finger and addressed the Death Eaters once more. "I was ripped from my body," he said. "I was alive, but I was powerless and the weakest creature alive. I had no body, and every spell that could have helped me required a wand. So, I remained in that miserable state while waiting for one of my Death Eaters to come and help me." He glared at the Death Eaters and continued; "I knew that the Aurors were still looking for me, so I remained in hiding in a faraway forest." He took a breath and sang[Arabian Nights

_"Oh I went to a land, to a faraway place_

_Where not even the rats dare roam._

_Where's it's dark and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It was barbaric but t'was home._

_Sleeplessly, endlessly,_

_I struggled to exist,_

_I forced myself to stay alive._

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_You shouldn't have been shy,_

_I needed your help to be revived._

_Albanian nights_

_Like Albanian days_

_More often than not_

_Were hotter than hot_

_And it kept folks away._

_Albanian nights_

_'Neath an Albanian moon_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could get lost; it's not hard_

_And be my victim soon."_

"The only power I had was the power to possess the bodies of others," said Voldemort. "However, I could not risk mingling with humans. So I waited for one someone, preferably one of my Death Eaters, to come and find me." He paused and sang again[Part of your World

_"I wanted to be where the people were_

_Wanted to be_

_In one of their bodies._

_Being able to use_

_(whad'ya call 'em) oh- wands._

_Floatin' around you don't get too far_

_Hands are required for wands, using spells,_

_Making and using a_

_(What's that word again?) potion._

_Out there they walk,_

_Out there they run,_

_Out there they can use spells such as Stun,_

_Wanderin' free._

_Wished I could be_

_Part of that world._

_What would I give,_

_If I could live_

_Outta that poor state?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend the day_

_Whole and alive?_

_Betcha I'd thrive_

_If I only_

_Had a wand to resurrect myself._

_Possessin' snakes,_

_I'll do what it takes_

_To stay alive._

_I'm ready to know what the people know,_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers._

_Where's Harry Potter and why did he_

_(What's the word?) Win?_

_I was alone._

_Waiting each day_

_Hoping my slaves didn't go astray._

_Getting angry,_

_I wished I could be_

_Part of that world."_

"And then," Voldemort continued, "hope of returning to power was renewed when a young, gullible wizard wandered my way." He smiled and began to sing[Poor Unfortunate Souls

_"After countless days of possessing animals,_

_A wizard came wandering across my path._

_And the means of my return_

_Now seemed very assured._

_I rejoiced and his body did snatch._

_True? Yes._

_And I fortunately know tricks to persuasion,_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed._

_And when this man came to me,_

_He caved easily you see,_

_He was foolish, gullible, and depressed._

_Pathetic._

_I was a poor unfortunate soul_

_In pain_

_In need._

_So I quickly took his body_

_And went back with him to school_

_And did he help me?_

_Yes, indeed._

_That poor unfortunate soul_

_So sad_

_So true._

_I could supervise him closely_

_While he carried out my will._

_And I used him?_

_Yes, I did._

_But I failed in my plan_

_I was thwarted once again_

_The Sorcerer's Stone was taken by Harry Potter._

_With my immortal life gone,_

_I left the body of my pawn._

_I was again a poor unfortunate soul."_

Voldemort sighed heavily, as if remembering the experience was painful. "After waiting for my chance to return for so long," he said, "my chance had come and gone. The wizard died when I left his body, and I was as weak as I had ever been. I returned to my hiding place, and I will admit that I feared I would never regain my powers. I could not hope that another wizard would wander my way. It was indeed my darkest hour. I had abandoned hope that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me. His expression darkened as he sang[Be Our Guest

_"Life is so unnerving_

_For a killer who's not killing._

_He's not whole without a soul to prey upon._

_Ah, those good old days when I was famous._

_Suddenly those good old days were gone._

_Thirteen years I was waiting,_

_With no body, I was rusting,_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use my skills!_

_Most days I just lay around the forest._

_Waiting and dismaying_

_Wormtail came in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Voldemort smiled and said, "A year ago, a servant finally returned to me. Wormtail, having learned of my presence in the Albanian forest from the native rats, found me. He brought with him a witch from the Ministry of Magic. This witch proved to be a veritable mine of information, and she was able to answer all of my questions." He began to sing[I Wonder

_"I wondered, I wondered,_

_I wondered where my_

_Death Eaters had gone to_

_And where he, the boy who lived_

_May be found without protection._

_I wondered, I wondered,_

_She told me everything,_

_And even extra things._

_She was useful to me,_

_Crucial to my return was she."_

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year," said Voldemort. "She also told me of a loyal servant who would be more than willing to help me if I could contact him. She proved very useful, but the methods I had used to break her Memory Charm left her mind and body damaged beyond repair. I could not possess her, so I disposed of her. [Bells of Notre Dame

_"Wormtail's body I could not possess,_

_But I concocted a plot._

_With an able-bodied servant I was blessed_

_And I concocted a plot._

_With my instructions and spells of my own,_

_With Wormtail's help I had been brought_

_To a near-human form with the strength_

_To travel and use…_

_Finally use a wand._

_Dark was the night when my journey was begun_

_Back to my former power._

_Dumbledore had destroyed the Sorcerer's stone_

_So I set my sights lower._

_I could settle for mortal life again._

_It required three key ingredients_

_And two were already at hand_

_And the third I wanted most was_

_The blood of Harry Potter._

_For his blood I longed_

_I could settle_

_For no other._

_But how could I reach him_

_Ev'rywhere_

_Was a protector._

_Yet here was the Triwizard Tournament_

_Albus could not help him then,_

_If he was entered, and with some adjument_

_He could be led to me again._

_With my servant's help, the boy won and touched_

_The cup first, which was a Portkey_

_Which brought him to my domain._

_Brought him into my waiting arms_

_My 'downfall' has now aided me._

_And now I present to you_

_The boy who survived me_

_It was foolish to think that_

_He was stronger than me._

_I shall prove once and for all-_

_No one will question me-_

_Potter is not my downfall._

_I will make the world see_

_Him plead for mercy._

_He is weak with no mother to die for him  
And no Dumbledore to help  
And at last I will tear him limb from limb."_

The Death Eaters broke into song and cried,

_"We want to see, see, see, see_

_see, see, see, see_

_See you two duel."_

"Wormtail," Voldemort commanded, "untie him and bring him back his wand."

Wormtail complied, and Harry nearly collapsed when the ropes were untied. The Death Eaters formed a tighter circle around he and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have been were filled. Wormtail thrust Harry's wand into his hand and took his place in the circle.

"You have been taught how to duel, have you not, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Harry's memory traveled back to what seemed like long ago, to the dueling club. He had only learned the Disarming spell, which would not help him in a duel against a wizard as powerful as Lord Voldemort. Harry realized just how unprotected he was. He wouldn't last for long against the un-blockable killing curse.

"Come," said Voldemort, "we will duel, to see which is the greater wizard." He smiled evilly and began to sing[Be Our Guest

_"Duel with me_

_Be my guest,_

_Put your powers to the test_

_You just stand there looking courageous_

_And I will do the rest._

_Crucio!_

_Killing Curse,_

_Why, it can't get any worse!_

_Death may be quick and even painless._

_Don't believe me? Ask those I've redressed!_

_I can do this_

_And do that_

_After all, boy, I'm all-that,_

_And as you well know, I'm never second best._

_Go on, and draw your wand now_

_Be prepared, and then bow_

_Duel with me_

_Oui, with me,_

_Duel with me._

_Imperio,_

_Crucio,_

_I can do all sorts of spells._

_I'll torture and kill with flair_

_And then to you, I'll say farewell._

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But your grave is all prepared._

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While they watch you, it's entertaining!_

_You act the fool,_

_I do tricks,_

_With my fellows oh-so-sick."_

The Death Eaters broke out to song as well and sang,

_"And no one's in a haste_

_So take your time._

_Come on and lift your wand,_

_Onto the world beyond!_

_Duel with him."_

Voldemort continued his song and sang,

_"Now's the test_

_We'll see which one is the best._

_Duel with me_

_Duel with me_

_Duel with me."_

"We bow to each other," said Voldemort. He bowed slightly, but kept his eyes locked on Harry. "Come," he continued, "the proper protocol must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners. Bow to death!"

The Death Eaters laughed, but Harry refused to obey. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him.

"I said _bow_," Voldemort barked, raising his wand. Harry felt himself lurch forward into a bowing position. The Death Eaters laughed harder than ever, and Voldemort smiled cruelly.

Voldemort raised his wand again and released Harry. "Very good," Voldemort replied, "and now you face me, straight-back and proud. And now, we duel."

Before Harry could do anything, he was immediately hit with the Cruciatus curse. It was pain beyond any pain that he had ever experienced, and he screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. As suddenly as it had come, the pain vanished.

"That hurt, didn't it Harry?" Voldemort asked with a look of sadistic glee on his face. The Death Eaters laughed again. "You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to beg.

"Answer me!" Voldemort bellowed. "_Imperio_!"

For the second time of his life, Harry felt the sensation that his mind had been wiped clean. The thoughtless, dreamless state was blissful. In a distant part of his mind, he heard a voice sing[Be Prepared

_"I can see that your mind has been wiped clean,_

_Potter, you are so vulnerable now._

_And now that you're mine, I say, be keen!_

_You will do what I say, won't thou?_

_It's clear from your vacant expression,_

_The lights are not all on up there._

_Now you'll obey me without question,_

_Even though you will act unaware._

_So prepare to obey my every whim,_

_Yes, there is nothing that you can do,_

_So sit back and relax,_

_You'll still do all the acts._

_Just listen to teacher,_

_I know it sounds sordid,_

_But you'll be rewarded,_

_I may make all haste in killing you._

_I am in control of you, and so,_

_Just say no!"_

Harry heard himself bellow the words "I WON'T!" He returned to reality, and the aches of the Cruciatus curse returned to him.

"You won't?" Voldemort asked quietly. The Death Eaters were no longer laughing. "I see that I need to teach you obedience before you die," Voldemort continued. "How about another dose of pain?"

He raised his wand, but Harry was ready. He leapt behind Voldemort's father's headstone, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him.

Voldemort chuckled softly and sang[A Whole New World

_"Don't you dare hide from me,_

_Frightened, cowardly, disgraced._

_Potter, to me show your face,_

_Death will be quick I assure._

_I can close your eyes,_

_Deliver you from this place,_

_Prepare your last thoughts and brace_

_Yourself, for you'll die for sure._

_Don't hide from me!_

_You're making a fool of yourself._

_Go on and beg for death_

_With your last breath,_

_It would give me much pleasure."_

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters and continued[Kiss the Girl

_"There you see him,_

_He thinks this is hide-and-seek._

_So he really was this weak,_

_I expected more from him._

_Harry, I know why_

_That you're dying to die_

_You wanna come on out._

_Yes, you want it,_

_Just to die, you know you do,_

_And I want you to die too,_

_You have no chance so submit._

_It just takes two words_

_Just two little words_

_Go on and come on out."_

The Death Eaters laughed again and sang,

_"Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my,_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna come on out._

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't it sad?_

_Gonna die in shame,_

_Too bad, he gonna die anyway."_

Voldemort continued,

_"Now's the moment_

_You want to die, you know you do._

_Boy you'd better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_It just takes to words_

_Only two little words_

_Go on and come one out."_

The Death Eaters joined Voldemort in singing,

_"Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You are more than prepared_

_Go on and come on out._

_Sha la la la la la_

_Come out now_

_Don't try to hide now_

_You want to come on out._

_Sha la la la la la_

_Come along,_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say come on out._

_Sha la la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to come on out._

_You got to come on out._

_You wanna come on out._

_You got to come on out._

_Go on and come on out!"_

"Come out, Harry," Voldemort taunted, "come out and play… then, it will be quick, maybe even painless. I wouldn't know; I have never died."

Harry knew the end had come. He heard Voldemort approaching, and decided that he was not going to die crouching like a child. He was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet. He was going to die upright and trying to defend himself, like his father.

Harry threw himself around the headstone and thrust his wand out in front of him. As Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort cried "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The two spells met in midair between them, and their wands began to vibrate. A beam of gold light connected the two wands, and they were both lifted off the ground. A thousand more golden beams surrounded them in a net of light. They floated away from the Death Eaters and came to rest in a place that was free of graves. The Death Eaters were shouting and asking Voldemort for instructions.

"Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shrieked to his Death Eaters. He was clearly astonished at what was happening. He fought to break the connection between their wands, but Harry held on tighter, so that the gold thread remained unbroken.

As they struggled, the Death Eaters quietly sang[Beauty and the Beast

_"What occurs this time?_

_Why, how can this be?_

_Sure he'd win we were,_

_Then something occurred_

_Unexpectedly._

_An enormous change_

_Big to say the least._

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Harry v. Voldy._

_They're still just the same,_

_Ever a surprise._

_Different than before?_

_And we are not sure._

_Each other they despise._

_What occurs this time?_

_Fight as old as song._

_These two are quite strange._

_They have been estranged._

_Our Master was wrong_

_'Bout the boy again._

_What happens we'll see._

_What will happen now?_

_We'll help Him we vow._

_Harry v. Voldy._

_It's a tale as old as time,_

_Fight as old as rhyme,_

_Harry v. Voldy."_

Then, Harry heard a phoenix song echoing inside the gold dome. It told him not to break the connection. Beads of light slid up and down the thread connecting the wands, and Harry's wand vibrated more powerfully than ever. The beads slid toward Harry, and his wand grew hot. He concentrated and sent the beads back toward Voldemort. Voldemort's wand vibrated more intensely, and he looked almost fearful.

Voldemort's wand began echoing screams of pain, and Voldemort's eyes widened with shock as a smoky hand flew out of the tip and vanished. Then, to Harry's amazement, what looked like the ghosts of people emerged one by one from Voldemort's wand. First Cedric, then Frank Bryce, then Bertha Jorkins, then his mother, and then his father. They smiled and surrounded him, and began to sing[Circle of Life

_"From the day we departed the planet_

_And blinking, stepped into the light,_

_There was more to see than could ever be seen_

_So much wonder, it filled us with fright._

_There's far too much at stake in here,_

_For you to break that connection now._

_It's not your time to die,_

_So don't you say goodbye,_

_Keep holding on, through this endless round._

_It's the circle of spells,_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love._

_Don't you give up now._

_Priori Incantatem._

_It's the circle,_

_The circle of spells."_

"When the connection is broken," Harry's father said to him, "we will linger for a few moments and give you time to escape. You must get the Portkey and return to Hogwarts. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Take my body back to my parents, will you?" Cedric asked.

"I will," Harry replied.

"Do it now!" Harry's father commanded.

Harry thrust his wand upward and broke the thread connecting his wand to Voldemort's. The golden net and the phoenix song vanished, but the shadowy figures remained. They closed in on Voldemort and shielded Harry from his gaze.

Harry ran for his life and dodged the stunning spells directed at him.

"Stand aside!" Voldemort shrieked. "I will kill him! He is mine!"

Harry grabbed Cedric's wrist as Voldemort approached. He pointed his wand at the Triwizard cup and yelled "_Accio_!" The cup flew into his hands, and when he caught it, Voldemort's scream of fury the scene around him dissolved. He was going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
